


Enter The Sandman

by ArtemisAnne (KasMarie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub relationship but no true BDSM here, Dream Sequence, Kissing, Kitten play (tiny amount), M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMarie/pseuds/ArtemisAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part of my "Bad For Me" verse but not an official addition to the story. I wrote this for everyone that wanted to see some Cas/Dean/Jimmy action. </p><p>So here you go. It totally works as a smutty one-shot and reading the rest of the verse is not required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter The Sandman

Dean knelt on one side of the giant bed in Benny's playroom, collar on with leash clipped and hanging loosely in Castiel's grip. 

Jimmy knelt on the other side, muscles tense with anticipation. 

Cas unclipped the leash from Dean. “Ten minutes for kitten play, boys.” 

Dean glanced toward his Dom before grinning at Jimmy. The two men circled each other on the wide expanse before playfully leaping. They rolled for a bit before coming to a stop with Jimmy on all fours over Dean's prone form. 

Dean exposed his neck in surrender as Jimmy rubbed their cheeks together. The harsh rasp of stubble sent goosebumps skittering across Dean's skin. Jimmy pressed their bare chests together before running a flat tongue across the tendons in Dean's neck. 

Dean whimpered and keened. His hips gave an a small thrust and ground his hard cock against Jimmy's. Jimmy sucked in a harsh breath and nipped lightly at Dean's shoulder. 

Dean growled playfully before shoving Jimmy and crawling over him. He bent his head to Jimmy's black shorts and made his way up in small licks. 

Cas knee-walked over next to Dean. He shoved a hand in his sub's hair and pulled his head up before pressing their mouths together in a dirty kiss. Castiel's tongue battled with Dean's in wet, sloppy sounds that filled the room. Dean rolled his hips, effectively grinding his ass across Jimmy's erection. 

Jimmy's hands went to Dean's hips as he thrust upward. The combination of friction and watching the two men kiss had his eyes rolling back in his head. 

Cas ran light fingernails down Dean's chest before grabbing his cock through pink panties. A brief squeeze preceded teasing touches through the satin. 

Dean whimpered and ground harder against Jimmy in his frustration. 

Jimmy's breath stuttered and came in harsh pants. 

Cas pulled away from the kiss with a grin. “Suck his cock.” 

“Which one of us?” Jimmy asked in a breathless voice. 

“Whoever gets there first.” Cas gave Dean a shove sideways so the two men would be on more equal footing. Jimmy bit his lip and whined at the loss. 

Dean didn't hesitate to pin Jimmy's hips to the bed and start mouthing at the damp material of his shorts. Jimmy gasped when his cock was exposed to the cool air. The sound quickly turned to a moan as it was encased in the wetness of Dean's mouth. 

Cas shuffled behind Dean and pulled the panties down enough to get two lubed fingers inside. Dean bucked his hips, still open enough from their previous fucking to take the intrusion easily. 

The hard press of Castiel's cock made Dean moan around where he was sucking Jimmy into his throat. Jimmy's hand shot to Dean's hair as the vibrations went straight to his balls. 

Castiel ground right on Dean's prostate, not bothering to play around. 

Dean groaned and whimpered around Jimmy's cock. Each sound pushing Jimmy toward release. 

“Adonis, I . . .” he warned. 

Dean closed his eyes and sucked harder. Jimmy cried out and thrust upward, burying himself in Dean's throat as he came. 

Cas lifted Dean back so his sub was sitting up somewhat. 

Jimmy attacked Dean's mouth, looking for the taste of himself inside. His hand went to Dean's erection. He spread the copious amount of precome down the length before pumping a tight fist up and down. 

Dean grabbed Castiel with one hand and cupped the back of Jimmy's head with the other. Each thrust from Cas pushed him into Jimmy's tight grip. 

His body tensed. He needed to come so fucking bad. He wanted it. 

Cas bit down on his shoulder and that was that. 

Dean came in hot spurts over Jimmy's torso with a loud cry. Castiel rolled his hips as Dean tightened around him, milking the orgasm from his body. His teeth tightened, bruising and almost cutting through skin.

Dean leaned his forehead against Jimmy's as the three men fought to catch their breath. Castiel pulled free and the two subs fell into the mattress. 

Cas cleaned the men up before settling in next to them. 

* * * 

Dean woke with a start. It took a second for him to realize he was still in the bed in Benny's playroom. 

He looked over at Cas, confusion written on his face. 

Cas quirked a sleepy eyebrow. “Yes, Dean?” 

Dean glanced over at where Benny and Jimmy still slept. He blinked and rubbed a hand over where Cas had bitten down to find . . . unblemished skin. 

“Just a dream,” Dean whispered. 

Cas flicked his eyes down to where Dean was hard and leaking in his panties. “Must have been a good one.” 

Dean chuckled. “You could say that.” 

“I want to sleep some more, but you will be telling me about this dream later.” 

Dean flushed and swallowed hard. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
